Books (Getting a better job)
Teach Yourself (Getting a better job) Teach Yourself is guide of the reality of the working environment where it's goal is to present information of professional growth and categorises careers. The content of this particular book includes, understanding yourself and knowing your talents. Learning how to win in an uncertain job market, and most crucially boosting confidence in a workplace. Notes from this book: *Instead of the traditional employer/employee convenant to which we have all grown accustomed, workers will need to take on a different attitude or 'mindset' towards the concept of work. *For many generations, there has been the passive expectation of becoming an employee- of devoting x hours a week and y years to a particular employer in return for z salary and a sense of security. Now, there must be much more active selling of the skills, experience and qualities which each individual can offer. (Ashley,R 2009:2) *Government figures confirm that the last decade or so has seen fundamental changes to the UK employment scene. There is an increase in the number of part-time workers (now totalling 28% of all workers), of short-term contracts and of people retiring or being retired early. In some cases, the percentage of people taking early retirement through ill-health is staggeringly high. For example, according to the Pensions Policy Institute (2005) in the UK public sector, 68% of fire fighters, 49% of police, 39% of local government staff, 25% of teachers, 23% of NHS staff, 22% of civil servants and 6% of the armed service retire before their official retirement age. By contrast, under 20% of private sector workers retire through ill-health early. Indeed all workers tax continues to fund public sector pensions. At the same time, the proportion of people feeling secure about their job (particularly in the private sector) fell from 96% in 1990 to 43% in 1996. In summary: *there is a reduction in the level of full-time male employment *there is an increase in the level of female employment (but not necessarily full-time or permanent) *there are fundamental changes in working patterns, and the shift in employment has been away from large employers to small and medium enterprises (SMEs) (Ashley R, 2009:3-4) What is a Job? The concept of a job into which we enter with an employer to spend an agreed number of hours per week in his/her employment in exchange for a certain sum of money which allows us, within financial constraints, to spend it in the way we wish to pursue a particular lifestlye. (Ashley R, 2009:5) In this book, it mentions on how jobs change over time to meet their consumers demands. At this current time we are reminded on how employers are now looking for employee's who have multiple skills and talents. The more skills required from an employee means less staff in a workplace, where as a result companies/buisnesses folk out less on salaries. "We want to see more people in the workforce with more of the right skills. That's easy to say, and it's a goal shared by employers, politicians and the general public alike. Putting strategies in place which will achieve this goal is much more difficult, but it's essential if the UK is to succeed, both as an economically competitive, and socially inclusive, nation". Chris Humphries CBE, Chief Executive of the UK Commission for Employment and Skills, August 2008. Abraham Maslow (1908-1970) Satisfying inbuilt needs. *Maslow argued that all people have what he called 'a heirarchy of needs'. This meant each group of needs is at different levels. Maslow identified these as: *Physiological (bodily) *safety *social belonging *esteem Maslows hierarchy of needs system: Bottom first: *Survival- if you are hungry, thirsty, needing sleep or shelter, all other needs are unimportant *Safety- once basic bodily needs have been satisfied, you seek security and freem from danger or threat *Belonging- you need to be part of a group, giving and recieving friendship *Esteem- you need to satisfy your ego by achieving and gaining recongition, status and prestige *Self-actualization- you reach self-fulfilment, the ultimate goal, when you achieve what you are capable of (Top) (Ashley R, 2009:50-51) Bibliography Ashley, R, Teach Yourself: Getting a better job (2009), Hodder Euducation. JasonHerahMDX 20:03, February 18, 2011 (UTC)